Carla Lies
by journey maker
Summary: Seto and Tea Kaiba has to explain to their daughter why her friend Carla won't be coming back to school..My story is loosely based on the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own the song in this story.

Chapter One

Tea and Seto are a happily married couple with a little girl by the name of Angelina Marie Kaiba and today she came home from school and as she ran into the house she ran into her father and as Seto grabbed her to keep her from falling he noticed that she was crying and he picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder and as she cried he softly asked her "Honey what's wrong?"

Seto carried her over and he sat on the couch and held her on his lap and then through her tear she told her daddy "My friend Carla lies to the classroom, she lies everyday at school, and she lies to the teachers as she tries to cover up every bruise."

Seto sat there as he listened to what his daughter said and he really didn't know what to do or what to say to her to ease her fears. Angelina got down and went to her room and Seto went to find his wife and as he sat at the table with Tea he told her everything that their daughter had said and Tea said "Maybe we should ask her teacher on Monday morning."

Seto smiled and kissed her cheek as he said "That's what I'll do when I take Angelina to school. Then he went to his office to do some more work. After dinner and Angelina was getting ready for bed both Tea and Seto kissed her and then as they started to walk out of the room they heard her say "God bless mom and dad and my new friend Carla because she really needs you real bad.

On Monday morning as Seto held his daughters hand and walked her to her classroom he noticed several teachers and parents standing around and how they all had tears in their eyes and he said "Honey wait here for me alright?" Then he walked over and spoke to his daughter's teacher and he learned that Carla had died last night from being beaten by her parents and no one even cared enough to want to get involved.

Seto walked back to his daughter and as he knelt down and looked her in the face he said "Honey, Carla won't ever lie in the classroom, she won't lie to anyone at school, and Carla now lies with Jesus because no one would do anything to help her.

Angelina held onto her daddy as tears ran down both their faces and then she looked at her daddy and she said "Please tell me daddy, tell me why Carla lies."

I picked up my daughter and brought her home so that my wife and I could have a talk with her and try to explain why her little friend Carla was with Jesus and not at school.

Here are the words to the song that I based my story on:

Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll

My little girl met a new friend,

just the other day,

on the playground at school

between the tires and the swings

But she came home with tear-filled eyes,

and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"

Well I just brushed it off at first,

'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt

or the things she had seen.

I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"

and she said...

"Alyssa lies to the classroom,

Alyssa lies everyday at school,

Alyssa lies to the teachers

as she tries to cover every bruise"

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.

As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet

"God bless my mom and my Dad

and my new friend, Alyssa

oh I know she needs you bad

Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,

Alyssa lies everyday at school,

Alyssa lies to the teachers

as she tries to cover every bruise"

(bridge)

I had the worst night of sleep in years

as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears

I knew just what it was I had to do I knew exactly what I had to do

but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad

the lump in my throat grew bigger

with every question that she asked.

Until I felt the tears run down my face

and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom

she doesn't lie anymore at school

Alyssa lies with Jesus

because there's nothin' anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why

Alyssa lies

Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why

Alyssa lies

A/N: No child should ever end up like the child in this song. It is up to us as parents, brother, sisters or even the teachers to notice if there is any abuse and tell the authorities and stop it before any child has to die…


End file.
